Hell Planes
The Hell Planes are the home of the Archdevils, all evil beings that have undergone ascension, demons, and damned souls. Like the Upper Planes, they are composed of Source energy shaped by the philosophies and ideas of sapient beings, but unlike the Upper Planes they are shaped by negative ideas such as tyranny and war. Hell Planes usually have several layers, each representing a single theme. Some, the "central" Hell Planes, are ruled by Archdevils, while others are not. List of Hell Planes Central Hell Planes *'Baator' The plane of tyranny and oppression. It is ruled by Asmodeus, and the Archdevils have their headquarters here. It consists of nine layers. *'Bald Mountain' The plane of nightmares and fear. It is relatively small, consisting only of a large black volcano located on a single layer. It is ruled by Chernabog, who forges the souls under his custody into dream monsters to spread nightmares throughout the multiverse. *'The Abyss' The plane of destruction. It is ruled jointly by Demogorgon and Orcus, who utterly despise each other. It consists of an unknown and likely infinite number of layers. *'Pandemonium '''The plane of madness. It is ruled by Erythnul and consists of four layers. *'Acheron''' The plane of war. It is ruled by Hextor and consists of four layers. *'Calormen '''Curiously, this Hell Plane lacks a theme. It is ruled by Tash, who tore the entire nation from its former location and turned it into a Hell Plane. It has only one layer. *'Carceri''' The plane of imprisonment. It is ruled by Nerull and has six layers. *'Sea of Chaos' The plane of chaos. It has only one layer and is ruled by Tiamat. Souls sent here are invariably eaten. Other Hell Planes *'Hueco Mundo' A Hell Plane with a currently unidentified theme. It has only one layer and is inhabited by Hollows, an unusual type of demon. It is not ruled by an Archdevil, but rather by a powerful servant of theirs called Sosuke Aizen. *'Gehenna' A plane inhabited by demons called yugoloths. It has four layers. It is under the control of a yugoloth lord known as the General of Gehenna. *'Deadlands' A single-layer plane inhabited by demons called Dremora. Its ruler is a being of unknown origin called Mehrunes Dagon. *'Mabar' The plane of night, with only one layer. It is inhabited by a wide variety of demons and ruled by the Shadow, an exceptionally powerful tanar'ri lord. *'Burning Hells' A single-layer plane inhabited by many different kinds of demons. It is ruled by three demons of unknown types, the strongest of which is Diablo. *'Hades' The plane of pure evil. It has three layers and is inhabited by demons of all types, including a unique variety called night hags. The evil essence of the plane is nearly uncontrollable, so the Archdevils leave it to the relatively weak demon lords that choose to stake claims there. It is not to be confused with the neutral Elder God Hades. *'Muspelheim' The plane of fire. It is inhabited by a race of creatures called fire giants, which are technically not demons. Its ruler is an ancient and extremely powerful fire giant called Surtr, a member of the Inner Circle. Category:Places Category:Elder Council-Archdevils conflict